Summer Sunshine A Black Veil Brides Fanfiction
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Hadley Reagan is a sophomore at West Cali High and her life is totally normal, until five guys drop in on her house in the middle of the night, and change her world forever.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the only disclaimer I will put out. I do NOT own any aspect of Black Veil Brides._**  
**

**Summer Sunshine – Chapter One.**

A sudden thud made my eyes snap open. Someone or something was tapping on the French doors. I heard hushed voices but didn't take notice of it, thinking it was my brother's friends down the hall. Ryan always had friends over - being a jock and all, he had plenty of them. I, on the other hand, had two close friends and that was it. Isla and Paris were the only two people that appreciated me for who I was and accepted all of me - obsession over theatrical bands included.

My love for such bands started when I was little. My dad used to listen to bands like KISS, Motley Crue and such around the house and I loved them the first time I heard them. From then on, that little collection has grown to include Black Veil Brides, Marylin Manson, Panic! At the Disco, D.R.U.G.S (Adam Russell... HOTTIE!), Blood on the Dance Floor and Asking Alexandria. Quite an extensive collection for an average 15 year old, isn't it? Oh well, that's just me I guess. At any rate, I was absolutely in love with Ashley Purdy from BVB and have a huge thing for Jayy Von Monroe (even though he's gay).

Now before we go further, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hadley Reagan. I am 15 and a sophomore. I am 5"9 (179.8cm) and weigh in at 48kg. Not a bad figure I reckon. Anyway, I have half-scene styled bright red coloured hair and bright blue/green eyes. I've had braces since I was 13. They were taken off three months ago because I didn't need them anymore. My skin is slightly tanned from the Cali-forn-i-a sun. I surf, ride horses, draw, sing and dance. I can also play bass, any guitar and violin.

My brother, Ryan, is the complete opposite of me. Onyx black hair and golden eyes, 6"4 (195cm) and 74kg. He's 18. It's his senior year of high school. He's the quarterback of the West Cali High football team. The guy is all muscle and freaking strong. His girlfriend is called Willow Arden. She's pretty and surprisingly nice. She's on the cheer squad but she likes me well enough to sit and talk to me most lunchtimes.

Now on to my two best friends. Isla Kensington is amazing with her black and blue streaked hair, her emerald green eyes and fair skin. She's 6ft (182cm) and super skinny at only 53kg. She is an amazing pianist and singer. She is also one of the best artists in the school. Paris Milling is a blonde goddess. Platinum blonde and pink streaked hair, bright blue eyes, lightly tanned, 5"7 (173cm), 57kg. Vice-captain of the cheer squad, great dancer, awesome drummer and can play a wicked flute piece.

They sound enough for you? Good. Then onto their fully sick piercings. We all have at least 10. I know crazy, right? My ears are amazing. 3 lobes on both sides, right tragus, left scaffold (industrial), right triple spiral helix, left conch and right rook. I also have my tongue, right nostril, snakebites and belly button.

Isla has two lobes on each side, right scaffold, left double helix, right conch and left tragus. She also has her tongue, left nostril and belly button done. Isla also has the words "The Legacy Born from a Dream" tattooed across her lower back. How it all managed to fit, I have no clue.

Paris has one lobe on each side, double helix on both sides, left rook and right conch. She also has a left-sided lip ring and her belly button.

I've always wanted to get a tattoo but I really haven't been bothered to get off my butt to go get it done. I have a few set out and ready to go, though. Most of it is BVB stuff and then just a few symbols that are special to me. It's a good thing for me that my cousin, Craig, is a licensed tattoo artist and piercer, and was willing to do all our stuff for half the normal price. We always go to him for our stuff.

Anyway, back to the story.

I reached over and grabbed my phone, switching it on and being momentarily blinded by the brightness. When my eyes adjusted, I saw it was only 2.30am. Ryan and his buddies would be dead to the world. Plus they snore like trains. So who was still damn well whispering? I rolled out of bed quietly and crept towards the corner of the doors. Lifting the curtain ever-so-slightly, my breath caught in my chest.

I didn't realise I had still been moving the material back until the voices stopped and a pair of gleaming blue eyes locked onto mine. I gasped and dropped the fabric back in to place. I stepped back half a second later. I didn't realise I was shaking til I saw my hand reach out to the drawstring. I paused, took a deep breath and pulled the chord. The drapes opened with a swish and I was suddenly standing in front of five well built, tall and extremely sexy guys. I noticed distractedly that they all wore black.

The one with a star necklace looked me over with a raised eyebrow and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was only wearing my short shorts and mid drift top. It was warm in summer alright? And I get hot easily. My long legs were shaking, my hair was a long red mess and my chest was thumping along with my fluttering heart. I slowly reached for the door handle and turned it. The glass panel swung without a sound and almost smacked one of the guys in the face.

I had to giggle a little bit at his expression. I swept my arm back, practically inviting them in and they all stepped inside, staring at my room. Let me give you a brief description of my room. Three walls are light blue with white patterns to look like clouds in the sky and the fourth is a deep and rich navy blue. That's my feature wall. It's covered in ribbons and trophies from dance competitions. Scattered at random, I've placed framed BVB, D.R.U.G.S, BOTDF and Asking Alexandria posters. Yes, I got them framed so they would last longer. Don't judge me!

Closing the door, I reached for the remote sitting on my light oak desk to switch on my light. The light popped on and I could suddenly see the five guys perfectly.

I immediately wished I couldn't.

The words, "He looked like a lion" immediately came into my head as I stared at the tall, lanky, blue eyed figure that was Andrew Dennis Biersack. Lead singer of Black Veil Brides. Scanning the others, I recognised Jeremy Ferguson - more commonly known as Jinxx, Jake Pitts, Christian Coma and the guy that was checking me out earlier... Ashley Fucking Purdy himself.

I suddenly felt very shaky and my feet started to feel unstable. My knees started to shake and I had to grasp at the desk for support. The guys gave me funny looks. How could I tell them I had just been _dreaming_about meeting them, and now they're suddenly standing in the middle of my own bedroom? Not to mention my parents were asleep downstairs.

And also with my brother and his mates just down the goddamn hall! I tensed as I heard Ryan's door open and one of his friends stumbled out. I recognised Jesse's voice as he muttered sleepily to himself as he trudged three heavy steps, opened another door and entered the bathroom. I could tell he flicked on the light because it streamed in under my door. I let out a relieved sigh... He was only taking a leak.

Standing up, I moved to the door and shoved the draft roll next to the gap under the door. I wouldn't look at the guys. There was no way I was going to risk it. If I looked at them now, with my cheeks matching my hair, shaky breathing and no words to start a casual conversation, I was going to turn into a puddle of red and tan. They would start to laugh at me for sure. So I stayed facing the door.

Someone cleared their throat (Jake?) and I very slowly turned around, being extremely careful to keep my gaze low. I suddenly saw a pair of feet enter my line of vision and felt a hand on my chin, lifting it. I let my eyes rise and found myself lost in twin orbs of bright blue.

Andy.

"We need a favour."

Shit.

**.:~*~:.**

_R&R!_

_Outlaw xox_


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Sunshine – Chapter Two.

_Previously_

_Someone cleared their throat (Jake?) and I very slowly turned around, being extremely careful to keep my gaze low. I suddenly saw a pair of feet enter my line of vision and felt a hand on my chin, lifting it. I let my eyes rise and found myself lost in twin orbs of bright blue._

_Andy._

_"We need a favour."_

_Shit._

**.:~*~:.**

A favour? What sort of favour could a crew of rock gods, possibly need from a fifteen year old girl? I felt myself nod and then heard a thud, as my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. It was silent for a few seconds before three knocks sounded on the door, "Hadley, you ok in there?"

_Jesse_.

"Yeah Jess, I just tripped over! Go back to bed." I was glad my voice didn't betray my nervous feelings. I heard him shuffle back to Ryan's room and within minutes, all we could hear was heavy snoring. I let out a breath. That was waaay too close. I got up shakily and quietly moved over to my bed. I sat on the black mattress where the BVB sheets were moved back. I felt eyes on me, following my every move. Normally I would find that intrusive but not this time. Suddenly, Andy's pocket started vibrating. He pulled out his phone and stared almost venomously at the screen, "Juliet." he spat. _So he still dragged that whore around_? I watched in sudden surprise as Ashley lunged forward and snatched the phone from his hands, answering it himself.

"Hello? Oh, hello Juliet."

There was a pause where we could all faintly hear Juliet screeching down the receiver.

"No, Andy's asleep. He's exhausted from the show. There were more people than we thought."

Cue more screeching.

"What do you mean I'm lying? I think I'd know where your boyfriend is you daft bimbo. I'm his _bassist_!"

Ashley was slowly raising his voice and I knew that soon he'd be loud enough to wake everyone. So I stood and grabbed the phone, raising a hand to stop protests. The lies were coming to me easy;

"Hello? Yes hello Juliet. My name is Olivia Darlington; I'm the Black Veil Brides' new merch manager for West California... Yes that's right. Now what seems to be the problem?"

I should NOT have asked her that.

"What's the problem? What's the PROBLEM? I will tell you what the problem is Olivia..." she spat the name like a curse, "The problem is that my BOYFRIEND hasn't even bothered to say two words to me since he left for tour! Not a peep! He's always either on stage, at a signing, eating or asleep! It's pathetic! Sammi never has to worry, Jeremy always makes time for her!" Juliet was breathing heavily after that. I stood there in amused silence for a heartbeat, "Are you finished?" I said mockingly. A sharp intake of breath sounded behind me. "I beg your pardon?" came through the phone. I sighed dramatically, "I said, are you finished?"

Silence for a few seconds before a quiet;

"Yes."

I hmphed, "Right then. As you should already know, touring is exhausting and often very, very busy. Not to offend JINXX," I emphasised the name, "But being the rhythmic guitarist isn't that much of a big deal compared to being the lead singer of a band. There are press conferences, magazine interviews, signings, shows, haters that need to be put in line, etc. Now, as Ashley said before, Andy is asleep. He passed out from exhaustion as soon as he got in the bus. Are we clear with that?" My voice held a hard edge to it that dared her to contradict me.

"Yes ma'am. All clear."

I grinned, "Good. Now goodbye."

I hung up on the probably stunned woman and handed the phone back to Andy with a smile, "Problem solved." My nerves were gone, replaced by the adrenaline rush. I scanned their faces;

Andy looked like he'd been slapped. Ashley looked impressed. Jake looked like he was going to piss himself laughing. Jinxx looked surprised. Christian was shaking in silent laughter, tears running down his face. I rose my left eyebrow at them and kept a straight face. Seriously? I lightly danced over to my bed and leaped onto it, landing ever-so-gracefully on my stomach. I reached for my phone to check the time; 4.28am. How did time do that?

I swear, not ten minutes ago, it was 2.30. I shrugged. Father Time is ridiculous. I swiped my WCDT (West Cali Dance Team) bottle from its place and popped the cap. When I turned around, the BVB boys had made themselves somewhat comfy. Ashley was sprawled on my black leather two-seater, Andy was squeezed on to my hanging chair, Jinxx and CC had made home on my beanbags and Jake had been brave enough to join me on the bed.

Ashley spoke first, "So, about this favour..." he trailed off and Jake picked up, "Will you help us?" he gave me a puppy face. I sighed in defeat, "I don't know what on Earth you could want a 15 year old to help you with but fine, I'll help." They let out a collective breath. The next thing I knew, Andy, his gazelle legs and I were in a tangled mess on my bed beside Jake. It took me a moment to realise he'd tackled me into a hug. I almost died. Andy sat us up and lifted me into his lap. Jinxx looked ready to burst from laughter and CC shook his head chuckling, "You know Andy's gay, right?"

I think my eyes fell out of my head, "WHAT?" I screeched, totally ignoring the fact people were still sleeping. Jake dug his pinkie into his ear and winced. I sent him an apologetic look. Ashley clutched his chest laughing as I turned an accusing eye on the man with his hands around my waist, "So why are you still dragging that whore around?" He looked guilty and didn't seem like he wanted to answer me, so I growled at him, "Answer me Biersack, _now_!" Jinxx snorted and I glared mockingly at him, "Zip it, Ferguson!"

The reaction was instant.

Silence took over the room like a blackout. I glanced at them curiously. They all seemed to be in shock. Then I realised what I had said. Did they really think that no one knew their real names?

I guess that was a wakeup call then.

A tap on my leg knocked me from my thoughts. My head jerked almost painfully and I was suddenly staring into Andy's blue eyes. His gaze was so intense; I had to fight the urge to look away. _Don't be intimidated_! I scolded myself. Andy's mouth was moving but it took me a second to realise he was talking to me, "...So that's why I'm dragging Juliet around." I nodded dumbly - as if I had been listening and not getting lost in blue.

Ashley laughed (Fuck its sexy!) and said grinning, "You heard none of that did you, Hadley?" _Shit_! I shook my head sheepishly, trying desperately not to lose myself in the wonderful way my name rolled off his perfect tongue. Jake huffed, clearly amused. Jinxx and CC shook their heads at my lack of concentration. Can you blame me? Five of the most perfect guys imaginable are lounging around MY room, talking to ME like I'm one of their own and the fact that I practically _worship_ them every day.

My phone suddenly started screaming at me. Literally. The boys must have jumped three feet as _Perfect Weapon_ started blaring out of my speakers. I grabbed it and looked at the screen;

**_Saturday, 17 July, 2012_****_  
_****_5:37am_****_  
_****_Caller: Isla K._**

Really Father Time? Are you serious on messing me up?

I pressed a finger to my lips as I pressed a button; "Hey Lala."

"Ley! You're awake! What a shock!"

"Oh ha-ha. So funny, Kensington. Now, why are you calling me at twenty to 6 on a Saturday morning?"

"Just reminding your sorry ass about dance training. Starts at 8:30, kay?"

"Mother of Eff. What would I do without you? I forgot."

Isla's laughter trilled down the line, "You'd be dead. I am your mind. I control you!" She was trying to be creepy.

I laughed at her, "Yeah sure. Now be a good mind and let me sleep. I'll be at your stupid dance training. Now shoo and leave me be."

"Ha-ha you got it Reagan. And remember..." She trailed off.

"If I'm not there by 8:30 sharp, you'll come to my house and drag me by my hair. I know! Now let me sleep woman!" I finished her threat for her. She repeated it often enough.

Isla giggled again, "Oh alright Your Majesty! Go back to your dreams of Ashley Purdy." I could hear her grin beyond the phone, but by the look on Ash's face, he'd heard her too.

_Double shit_.

**.:~*~:.**

_R&R!_

_Outlaw xox_


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Sunshine – Chapter Three.

_Previously_

_Isla giggled again, "Oh alright Your Majesty! Go back to your dreams of Ashley Purdy." I could hear her grin beyond the phone, but by the look on Ash's face, he'd heard her too._

_Double shit__._

**.:~*~:.**

Isla hung up after blowing me a kiss and I tossed the phone back on the table. I collapsed back onto my bed, my head finding its way into Andy's lap, while Jake rubbed my legs soothingly. I groaned at the thought of a three hour workout on a Saturday morning with Isla and Paris, the latter whom undoubtedly received the same phone call I just did, if not at least similar. I guess I couldn't hate on Lala too much. The State Finals were coming up soon, and this year we were determined to get to Nationals.

Anyway, when my eyes roamed the room, I landed on Ashley's thinking face more than once. I honestly wanted to know what he was thinking so hard about, but at the same time, I didn't. Jake must have seen the look on my face because he started massaging my calves a little more firmly. Andy stroked my hair too. I closed my eyes from the feeling and tried to relax.

"What are you thinking about, Ash?" Christian's voice scared the crap out of me. It had been completely silent. Jinxx bothered to retrieve my remote from the desk and turn off the lights. The sun had started to creep up and the rays created an ethereal glow on my room. Since the sun was up, I decided to get on up too. I stood and flew around my room, snatching clothes from drawers and dragging my Reeboks from their hole. I grabbed my flat iron and make up bag from my desk before I was out the door.

All the while, Ash never said a word.

I stripped once I was sure the bathroom door was securely closed and locked. I couldn't have Ashley perving on me, now could I? The answer to that, is no. Anyway, I washed my hair and finished the rest of my morning shower slowly, enjoying the heat of the water. I dried myself on the softest towel I could find and dressed in my dance gear. I threw on my light grey dance bra over my 16D tits (I swear I saw Ash have a perv earlier…), white low-cut/high back singlet over that, dark grey tracksuit pants and white Reeboks.

I turned to the mirror, once I'd hung the towel on the rack. I picked up my black eyeliner and smiled merrily at my damp reflection. The eyeliner was something that I'd created in my spare time. It was basically smudge proof! It was thick enough to be long-lasting but then it was also thin enough not to come off with anything. Water, sweat or touch! I was quite proud of it.

I finished lining my eyes, making sure I didn't leave gaps. Then I covered my thick lashes with the "Stiletto" mascara from _Maybelline _and coated that with _BYS_' "Waterproof" mascara. As a final touch, I grabbed one of my many _Nivea _lip balms (this one was "Cherry") and applied it to my lips. I would add some strawberry lip gloss later.

I straightened my hair and brushed it til it shone, like a newly minted coin. I pursed my lips at myself in the glass and said almost seductively, "Looking hot, Reagan!" I laughed at my vanity and gathered my things. Unlocking the door, I took a deep breath. _Be normal girl! You're Hadley Reagan, and no one fights you on anything!_

My little prep talk worked some magic and I strode into my room without so much as a glance, at the five men now seated in a circle on my floor. I dumped my pyjama's on my newly made bed, (Jake let me know later he'd done it for me) and only half turned to face my window when Ashley called my name.

I steeled myself enough to ignore him.

Reaching for the chord, I tugged it, drawing open the curtains and letting in the bright sunlight. Glancing around, the only dark thing that hung in the middle of my white wardrobe doors was my black and white varsity jacket. The number "27" stood out proudly on the right breast pocket and I knew if I turned it over, "Reagan" would show in bright block letters. A low whistle came from my doorway that made me spin around.

"Sexy look, Reagan. Wonder what you'd look like without clothes."

I snorted, "The day you see me naked, Archer, will be the day they're chopping me to pieces in the morgue for organ donations." His hulking frame stood in the doorway looking unconvinced.

Archer Penhallows.

Midfielder on the Senior Soccer team.

A well-known ladies man.

He'd been trying to get into my pants since I started freshman year. That is – apparently – when I suddenly became _hot_. He gave me a twice over, "One day Hads, you'll give up at pushing me away." I laughed sarcastically, "Is that so? Well sorry to disappoint. I've got a boyfriend."

Archer raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Who is he?"

I baulked. _Shit_! I should have known he was gonna ask that, why didn't I think? That's when my miracle happened.

Ashley Purdy stood up, sauntered over, threw his arm across my tense shoulders and said;

"Me."

**.:~*~:.**

_Sorry it's so short! So Hadley finally has a boyfriend! Keep reading and watch out for the new twist in Chapter Four!_

_R&R!_

_Outlaw xox_


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Sunshine – Chapter Four.

_Previously_

_I baulked. _Shit!_ I should have known he was gonna ask that, why didn't I think? That's when my miracle happened._

_Ashley Purdy stood up, sauntered over, threw his arm across my tense shoulders and said;_

"_Me."_

**.:~*~:.**

I swear I must be dreaming. There is no way that _Ashley Purdy _just got up, and said he was my _boyfriend_. I felt something warm and slightly wet on my cheek. Did he just? No, no, he wouldn't have. I felt myself blush and smile slightly. It was almost like there was another person controlling my body, and that person knew exactly what was happening. My thoughts suddenly stopped swirling around in a maddening mess and formed a solid conclusion.

Ashley Purdy said he was my boyfriend.

Ashley Purdy _kissed _me (on the cheek, but still!).

I was blushing and smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

Archer Penhallows looked murderous in my doorway.

Andy, Jake, Jinxx and Christian were all smiling and giving me thumbs up.

I suddenly felt very woozy, and started to lean against Ash more heavily to avoid swaying. He looked at me concerned, "You ok there, babe? You look a little pale. Is your ankle hurting again?" I nodded softly, wincing in fake pain. It barely covered my reeling shock. How did Ashley know I'd fractured my ankle a few weeks back? It didn't matter at the moment; all I cared about was that it covered the shock. I gasped as I felt strong arms go around my shoulders and under my legs, and then I was suddenly no longer touching the floor. One arm instinctively wrapped around the back of Ash's neck, under his hair and the other pressed against his chest for balance.

He strode to my bed and set me down, before climbing on with me. Ashley leant against the wall and softly tugged me onto his warm lap. I laughed at the lump in his pants, "You've got hardwood, Ash." I whispered to him. He flushed a deep scarlet and I moved off him as he bolted up and out the door, "Third door on your left, Ash!" I called after him. Within minutes, the shower could be heard and I was giggling like mad. Andy and Jake shot me knowing looks but Jinxx, Christian and Archer (who was recovering from being shouldered roughly out the way) were as clueless as ever.

All was silent for a few seconds as Archer glared coldly at me and then stomped his way back to Ryan's room to wake the others, "What was all that about, Hadley?" Jake's voice made me jump and I smiled at the knowing grin on his face. I shrugged, still smiling and said, "Oh you'd all be familiar with it. Just a little case of hardwood. If you get what I mean." I winked slyly at them. The four of them erupted into laughter as Ash came back into the room, his glistening hair still damp and a light blue towel (I grinned as I recognised it was the same one I had used), in his hand.

He sent me a surly glare when he realised I had told them what had happened. I blew him a little kiss and twiddled my fingertips at him. He smirked at me, his gaze lightening, "You know you want me." I smirked back at him, "Don't you mean _you_ want _me_? You did say you were my boyfriend." Andy snorted with laughter. Ashley merely shrugged. I grinned, knowing I'd won. It was then my phone made a _ding!_ sound to let me know I had a message;

_**Saturday, 17 July, 2012  
*1 new message!***_

I slid open the lock to find a message from Isla.

_Where are ya Reagan? It's 8:20! IK xo_

I cursed and threw the phone on the bed before racing around gathering my dance bag. Drink bottle, iPod, speakers, make up, hair stuff, wallet, phone, deodorant, notepad, pen and lastly my varsity jacket. I stuffed my arms through the sleeves as Andy applied my lip gloss for me. Ash grabbed my bag and his keys as we all raced out the door but with a shouted, "Thank you!" to Andy, Ash and I separated and headed for his Harley.

Ashley chucked me a spare helmet and revved the gears. I hopped on behind him, making sure my bag was on my arm securely. I glanced back to see the other boys getting in the BVB tour bus before Ash took off to the dance studio Isla had texted through. I gritted my teeth and hung on tight as Ash pushed all the limits to get there in time.

_Time Lapse_

We arrived in 5 minutes, thanks to Ashley's maniac driving. Isla, Paris and a few other dance girls were already outside waiting for Miss Evergreen. As Ash cut the engine and I got off, one of the girls (Katie, I think her name is) whistled low, "Sweet ride, Reagan." I spun and taking off my helmet, gave her a pearly smile. Ash's voice sounded over my shoulder, loud enough for the others to hear, "What time do you want me to pick you up?" Isla stepped forward, "We're going to the mall after."

Ash was quiet.

"I'll call you, ok?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, his dark hair falling over his face, "Call me if you need me at _any time_. Now, do I get a kiss?" I giggled at the shocked gasps from the girls, "Sure hot stuff." I swooped down and captured his lips with mine. Almost instantly, I felt something being pushed against my bottom lip.

_Bubblemint_.

I opened my mouth and took it, but wasn't surprised when his tongue soon followed. Air – or lack thereof – forced us to break apart. He kissed my nose before putting his helmet back on, revving the engine and driving away. I chewed his – now MY – bubblemint long after he left. I turned around and was instantly surrounded.

"Who was he?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"He was HOT!"

"Did you see the bus following you?"

I smiled again and started answering them, "Yes he's my boyfriend. His name is Ashley and I know he's hot! I'm feeling fine. Yes, I know the bus was following us, and I know who is in it." By the time Miss Evergreen showed up, I was already exhausted from answering their questions. I instantly brightened when she announced we were going to do some contemporary. I was good at that.

My mood yet again soured when another woman flounced in. I got a good look at her and screeched, "What's _she_ doing here?"

The woman flashed me an almost menacing grin.

_Kina_.

**.:~*~:.**

_Oh dear, looks like Kina is back to stir things up! What is she planning this time?_

_R&R to find out!_

_Outlaw xox_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I realise that Ashley is younger than he really is in this fanfiction. Ashley is actually 28. So don't hate me, I've done it on purpose._

**.:~*~:.**

_Previously_

_My mood yet again soured when another woman flounced in. I got a good look at her and screeched, "What's_ she_ doing here?"_

_The woman flashed me an almost menacing grin._

Kina_._

.:~*~:.

Not even an hour into the dance rehearsal; Kina was taking pot shots at me. After a particularly nasty one, I got up and confronted her;

"Why are you being such a bitch to me? You don't even know me!"

She glared at me coldly, her eyes smouldering with an inner fire, "I saw you with Ashley. Don't you dare think for a second he's interested in you. I dated him for a year, then he threw me to the street like it was nothing. He's nothing but a manwhore and you are a conniving little slut!" She was screaming now, "You stay away from Ashley! He deserves better than you and you so don't deserve anyone. In fact, you're out of this dance group. Buh-bye!"

Paris and Isla screeched in unison, "You can't kick Hadley out! She's our captain! Miss Evergreen, do something!" They turned to her and gestured to Kina and I. Miss Evergreen shook her head, "Kina, you are here to teach the girls new moves, NOT to start a fight or to dictate who is in this group. Hadley is captain, and will remain so until I say. Now do what I'm paying you for, or get out." Kina turned an ugly shade of purple before grabbing her things and storming out, seething.

I was shaking so much from exhaustion, shock and anger that I actually collapsed flat on my back. I motioned for Isla to get my phone, "You don't mind if I go, Miss? I don't feel so well anymore." Miss Evergreen shook her head and gave me soft smile, "Go home and rest up. I'll get Isla to tell you when the next meet is." I smiled gratefully as Isla pressed my phone in my hand. Unlocking it, there were ten missed calls and about twenty texts;

6 calls and 11 texts from Ash.

2 calls and 4 texts from Mom.

2 calls and 2 texts from Ryan.

3 texts from Lauren.

I winced and called Ash first. He answered on the second ring;

"Hey! I thought you'd never call me back!"

"We can't use our phones during dance, Ash."

"Right... I knew that. Now what's wrong?"

"Can you come pick me up? I don't feel so good. Go round to mine, ask Ryan for my keys. My car is the silver Nissan."

"Sure babe. I'll be there soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Ash. See you."

I hung up. Then I went hunting through my contacts for Ryan. My brother took a little longer to answer;

"What's up, Hads?"

"I should be asking you that. You called me first."

"Oh yeah. Jesse said you fell this morning and then Arch said you didn't look so good. Then you disappeared, so I was checking on ya. Mom flipped when you didn't leave a note."

"Shit. I totally forgot to tell her. I was running late for a dance rehearsal."

"I figured. Coz all your dance stuff was-."

Ryan was cut off by knocking at the door.

"That'll be Ashley. Give him my car keys, please Ry. He's coming to pick me up."

I heard Ryan open the door and greet Ashley warily. I hear them talking as Ryan hunted through the key bowl for my car keys. Once he found them, he chucked them to Ash with a jangle. Then they talked some more before the door shut and Ashley left.

"He's on his way, sis. Where'd you find the guy? Not at school, I reckon. How old is he?"

I sighed amused. Always the protective older brother, Ryan was.

"He's 26. No way close. He found me. Long story. Tell ya later."

"Mom will freak ya know. Okay. Look I gotta go. Coach is making us train today. When you get here, tell mom I'll be home for dinner, kay? Love ya sis."

"Ok, I will. Love you too bro."

After Ryan hung up, I had just enough time to call Lauren;

"Hello, West Cali Dance Uniforms, Lauren here how can I help you?"

"Hey, Lauren. It's Hadley. You called me earlier but I missed you. What's up?"

"Oh! Hadley, yes. Can you tell Miss Evergreen the new costumes are ready and waiting to be picked up?"

"Yeah sure, hang about."

I walked over to Miss after dumping my stuff near the doors, "Miss, the new dance costumes are in and ready to be picked up." She looked between me and my phone and nodded, "Tell them I'll be in on Monday morning." And with that, her attention was once again focused on the rehearsal.

"Did you hear that Lauren? Miss says she'll be in on Monday morning."

"Perfect, thank you Hadley. Have a nice day!"

"You too, Lauren."

I hung up and stuffed the phone in my jacket pocket. I had just picked up my bag when Ashley pulled up outside. I walked slowly towards the car, to avoid pitching forward from dizziness. Ash looked concerned as I got in the passenger side, "You alright babe? You don't look very good." I shook my head, "I think it's the heat. Making my head funny. It's not usually this hot." Ash nodded in agreement.

He pulled out on to the road carefully as I put my seatbelt on and rested against the window. The glass was cool and it calmed me somewhat. I smiled as Ash took my hand in his as he continued driving. It took less than 20 minutes to get back to my place and even though I felt fine enough to walk, Ashley was having none of it. He lifted me like he did this morning and carried me inside to the living room. After placing me gently on the sofa, he fetched me a glass of water and some aspirin.

After swallowing the pills and gulping half the water, I turned on the TV and relaxed into Ashley's side as we snuggled on the soft material. I broke our comfortable silence, " Did you know Kina's around?"

Ash tensed, "She's what?" I sat up a bit to look at his face, "Kina. She was at dance today. Told me that I shouldn't trust you when you say you love me, coz you're apparently a 'manwhore'. And she also said you deserved better than me, that I was a conniving slut and she tried kicking me out of the dance group." As I listed the things Kina had said, Ash's face darkened til it was like thunder.

He swore violently, got up and started pacing. He was muttering things to himself under his breath and occasionally glanced at me through his lashes. I finally grabbed his hands, forcing him to a stop, "Ash, what's wrong? You're scaring me with all this pacing." He sighed heavily and sank to his knees in front of me. I stroked his hair and waited for him to speak.

"Hadley... Do you love me?"

My reply was instant, "Of course! What are you saying? That she's scared me off?" The urgency in his eyes as he looked at me was shocking.

"Every relationship I've had, after Kina, she's destroyed and the media has played it like I don't do proper relationships. They play it like I have a girl for a few days, get bored and move on to the next one. But it's not like that at all. I've started avoiding getting attached to people, because I'm scared of what will happen. But this time I let my guard down. Fell for you as soon as I saw you. It hasn't even been a day and Kina is already here, trying to mess it up."

Ashley took a shuddering breath and I took this opportunity to slide off the couch to kneel on the floor beside him. Taking him into my arms, I held him tightly as he let all his emotions go. Sobbing quietly, Ash let go of everything that had pained him since his Kina-dating days. I smoothed down his black hair and cradled his head into my neck.

After a few minutes, Ash's tears dried up and he was left breathing deeply against my skin. The warmth of his breath forced shivers to run up and down my spine. I looked at the clock; 3:13pm. He had been crying for over two hours. The pressure on my shoulder was suddenly lifted, as Ash raised his head and stared sadly at me with glazed eyes.

I smiled at him gently and placed a small, tender kiss on his forehead. Ashley breathed in deeply, sighed and closed his eyes. He pulled me close and we leant against the sofa. It was a comfortable silence until I got a message on my phone from Paris; _Hey girl, how're you holding up? PM xox_.

I quickly tapped a message back as Ashley watched on; _Yo. I'm ok. Ash is here looking after me. HR xo_. A reply came quickly; _Aww cute! I'll leave you two alone then. Bye! PM xox_. I surpressed a smile, but buried myself into Ash's warm side. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my nose lightly. I smiled brightly and tilted my head, wanting more. He smiled gently and met me in a gently, yet passionate kiss.

We pulled apart as we heard tyres on the drive and settled down, watching a new cartoon that had aired recently called _"Detentionaire"_. The door opened to reveal my mother, home from work. My dad had left this morning for Maine and was staying there for a month, because Grandmama Joy was ill. A large crash announced Mom's arrival into the living room. Ash and I were still cuddled up on the floor.

Looking up, Mom's face was white and she looked like she was going to faint. She managed to stutter;

"H-hadley... W-who is th-that?"

I winced. Here we go...

**.:~*~:.**

_Whoops! Looks like she's got some explaining to do! How will her mother take it?_

_R&R to find out!_

_Outlaw xox_


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Sunshine – Chapter Six.

_Previously_

_Looking up, Mom's face was white and she looked like she was going to faint. She managed to stutter;_

"_H-hadley... W-who is th-that?"_

_I winced. Here we go...___

**.:~*~:.**

I glanced down at whatever Mom had dropped and found it had been a huge bundle of something wrapped. I eyed it carefully but jerked my head up as Ash poked my side. I met my mother eye to eye and sighed deeply. It was time to tell her; we were busted anyway.

I stood up shakily and Ash rose with me, keeping a watchful eye on me in case I fell down. Mom looked at me carefully, silently demanding an explanation as to why I was cuddled up on the floor with a man clearly almost twice my age.

I winced and started slowly, treading over thin ice and choosing my words carefully, "Mom, this is my boyfriend. His name is Ashley." She nodded, encouraging me to continue, "I was in a rush to dance this morning - sorry I didn't leave a note - but I felt really sick after I got there and started practicing. Long story short, I called Ash and asked him to come pick me up. Paris made him promise not to leave me alone until he was sure I would be alright."

I threw in the white lie at the end as I stood on Ashley's foot to silence his question. I'd explain that one to him later. Mom seemed to buy it anyway, but she seemed a little anxious when she asked, "How long have you two been dating?" I smiled gently at her before turning sideways to give Ash a huge grin, "Not long." He said quietly. He seemed just as cautious not to alarm my mother as I was.

The next question caught both of us off, "How old are you?" My breath caught as I fought to stay calm but Ash answered first, "I turned 20 just a week ago ma'am." I almost snorted. What a cheek. Twenty my foot. But I knew it was essential to keep him as 'young' as possible. Mom would FLIP otherwise. At least we could lie to Mom but Ryan was a whole other story. He knew me in an out so I couldn't lie to him. I knew he could keep Ash's age a secret though.

Mom seemed to be thinking deeply for a moment, before she was suddenly in Ashley's face like a lioness, "Alright. But if you EVER do absolutely anything to hurt my baby girl, it will be your head on my chopping board. Are we clear?" Ash nodded vigorously with his brown eyes wide, "Yes ma'am." Mom eyed him for a second before seemingly approving. She gestured half-heartedly to the discarded bundle of stuff, "Nate dropped these off for you."

I must have looked like a scavenging seagull as I dove for the pile. Nate Rivers worked as photo editor in chief at Kerrang! Magazine and He always got me every single issue. Not to mention this was my work experience year. I'd be an apprentice photographer at the K! Studios. I was so excited. I heard some poorly stifled laughter behind me and turned to send a reproachful look at Ashley. It wasn't my fault I had to wait til the end of the month to get my merch and mags!

Mom had wandered off into the kitchen where she was starting on dinner when I remembered, "Oh yeah, Ryan's gone to football training Mom! He said he'd be home for dinner." I heard an affirming noise from the kitchen and took that as a cue to grab the bundle in one hand, Ash's hand with the other and run up to my room. I shut the door quietly behind me and Ash lunged forward, sprawling lazily across my huge bed. I grinned at his childish behaviour before plonking down in the middle of my floor and tearing into the wrapped package.

Black Veil Brides shirt, Asking Alexandria CD, Escape The Fate poster, three issues of Kerrang! Magazine, photography booklet, more Asking Alexandria and Black Veil Brides clothing articles. By the time I had demolished the pile, I had two complete Black Veil Brides outfits and an Asking Alexandria outfit, complete with accessories. The only thing I was missing was boots and converse. Suddenly the front door could be heard being shoved open and what sounded like Ryan tumbling through the door carrying something.

I nudged Ash and we both stood and went out into the hall. Walking slowly down the stairs, I tried to stifle my laughter at Ryan, lying haphazardly in the doorway with boxes and packages all around him. He sent me a sullen glare as Ash tried to see around me to find out what was so funny. Finally, he caught sight of Ry on the floor and he was gone. Running back up the stairs to hide his laughter. I grinned at my brother while I helped him up and gathered all the skew-if packages. Ashley made a reappearance, seemingly over his amusement.

One we all had laden arms of boxes, Ryan said, "I swung by Nate's place on the way home and he asked me to bring these for you." I squealed and ran into the living room, dumping the boxes on the floor and tearing through them. Ash and Ry dumped the other boxes they were carrying beside me and collapsed in chairs. I giggled at their worn out expressions as I continued diving through the cardboard boxes.

There were about 30 boxes and by the time I finished going through them, the living room was a disaster area. Looking over my haul, I couldn't help grinning. Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Sleeping With Sirens, Avion Roe, Falling In Reverse, etc merchandise was literally _everywhere_. Shoes, shirts, jeans, jackets, belts, jewellery, posters, CDs, guitar picks, instrument tabs and _signed_ photographs. I was in heaven. I started when Ryan bolted up and exclaimed, "Shit! I forgot one!" before racing back out to his car.

He came back in with a distinctively shaped box. It was long and rectangular, plain with nothing to indicate what was inside. He set it down gently in front of me and said, "Early birthday present from the boys at footy." I glanced at him curiously before lifting the lid off the box. I nearly died then and there. The boys had bough me a new bass. It was _beautiful_. It was a solid body double cutaway in a quilted maple & turquoise ocean finish. The back and neck were what looked like flamed maple. The fretboard was a beautiful ebony colour that blended splendidly. It must've cost a _mint_.

I picked it up carefully and noticed the engraving when the light flashed on the fretboard. _Purdy's Outlaw xo _was engraved in silver on the fretboard with an absolutely gorgeous swirling design on either side. I gasped out loud and felt my eyes prickling with unshed tears. I was that happy. Ash picked me up and sat me on his lap, his eyes sparkling as he eyed over the engraving. I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly saying gently, "Isn't she beautiful?". His minty breath washed over me as he breathed, "But she's nothing compared to you."

I flushed crimson and giggled lightly. He was too cute. I set the bass gently back into its box and started packing the other things away. I squished and squashed things into tiny spaces until everything was packed in four boxes. I carried the bass, Ash carried one box and Ryan carted the other two as we made our way up to my room. We dumped the boxes on my bed just as I heard Mom call dinner. I grinned brightly as Ashley took my hand, kissing my on the forehead before we headed downstairs behind my brother.

_-2 months later-_

My chest was heaving but the smile on my face dazzling, as the WCDT took its final bow. We had just competed in the State Finals for contemporary dance and the atmosphere was phenomenal. People were on their feet, clapping, wolf whistling, chanting, "West Cali Dance. West Cali Dance." Others that were still seated stomped their feet and cheered. I scanned the audience, looking for familiar faces. I spotted my parents, Ryan and his buddies from school, Isla's brotherand then finally the five I'd been searching for. Black Veil Brides stood at the back of the hall, all grinning proudly.

We sauntered off stage and I blew a kiss to the audience as I exited last. Once we were all backstage, we came around in a huddle and stacked our fists in a pile, "1...2...3... WEST CALI!" we cried. Miss Evergreen came over with tears in her eyes, "That rocked girls! I'm so proud of all of you! Especially you, Hadley. You ripped your solo!" I smiled shyly and ducked my head. Isla and Paris wrapped me up in a bone crushing hug before Isla was pulled away by a boy with dark brown hair. I looked up and saw Nickk Rays, her cousin.

Nickk was eighteen, in his Senior year like Ryan. From what I heard, he was openly gay too. He was as tall as Isla, with dark brown hair and lighter eyes. Ryan said he was the captain of the soccer team. Isla said he was also the lead guitarist in the semi-famous band Ventured Out. I'd heard from Jesse that Nickk was almost a straight A kinda kid too. That's when the boys decided to make their appearance backstage. As Nickk looked over to them, I swear I saw his eyes light up and start to shine.

He was looking at Andy, and by the looks of it, Andy was looking at him too. I saw the signs straight away. _Move over Juliet. Andy's got a new sweetheart._ I giggled at the thought and their eye contact was reluctantly broken. Ashley moved to stand behind me and his arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed behind my ear as he let his chin drop on to my shoulder. I smiled at him happily. Jinxx nudged Andy towards where Nickk was now shyly shifting from foot to foot in the corner. He walked over slowly, and they started up a conversation. I nudged Isla and we both eyed them knowingly.

Paris and Jake seemed to hit it off too, and had started talking. I turned around in Ashley's arms and threw mine around his neck. He kissed my nose lightly and hugged me tightly, "You were brilliant out there, baby girl." I smiled and ducked my head, embarrassed. His chest rumbled as he chuckled. Jinxx and Christian grinned at us and wolf whistled. I shooed them away with a flick of my hand as Ash kissed me.

The sudden announcement of, "Could all dance groups come to the main stage, please." Shocked us all. We all scrambled to get together and waved to the boys when we trooped up the stairs to the stage. The boys would stay backstage and watch the winners be announced on the big screen. We all took deep breaths and stepped out from the wings. We were the last on stage and the uproar of the crowd was phenomenal.

The announcer's face was priceless. It was obvious by the jealous looks from the other dance teams, that they didn't get half the reaction we did. Some girls laughed, others waved but Isla, Paris and I were show-offs, doing no handed cartwheels to our spots on stage. Miss Evergreen grinned from her place with the other trainers in the front row. And so the awards were announced. From sixth to fifth, fourth to third. Then it was second place to Northern Hollywood.

Finally there were two groups left, West California and South Hollywood. WCDT stood in a huddle, crossed fingers, held hands, whispered encouragement. The announcer took his sweet time pulling out the card from the envelope, "And now finally, the dance team that takes out first prize, and a definite spot in the National Championships..." Time seemed to slow down, sound muffled, light and faces became detailed.

"The winner is... WEST CALIFORNIA!"

As he read out the dance team, I dropped to the floor... Hard.

We won.

**.:~*~:.**

_Woohoo! Wes Cali Dance Team is going to Nationals! Looks like Andy is interested in someone... Will Jake and Paris start getting it on?_

_R&R to find out!_

_Outlaw xox_


	7. Chapter 7

Summer Sunshine – Chapter Seven.

_Previously_

"_The winner is... WEST CALIFORNIA!"_

_As he read out the dance team, I dropped to the floor... Hard._

_We won._

**.:~*~:.**

The whole team was screaming. As was everyone else in the theatre. I was in shock. We had won. I was suddenly lifted off the ground by strong arms and I wrapped my legs around their waist, my arms circling their neck and hand tangling in their long hair. Minty breath washed over me as Ashley held me up.

The boys had run on to the stage and were celebrating with the rest of my girls. After a second Nickk, Miss Evergreen and most of our parents joined us as well. Ryan stole me off Ash and swung me around giddily. He was beaming with pride. Setting me down, he held me in a bone crushing hug and whispered in my ear, "Look what you've created." I turned around.

My team looked back at me, all with bright and ecstatic faces. Some crying and some with split-faced grins. As Miss Evergreen took our prized trophy, the group huddled and chanted, "1... 2... 3... WEST CALI!" I was hoisted up on to shoulders and Miss Evergreen passed up the trophy. The prize and I paraded around the stage as the crowd chanted, "Cali! Cali! Cali!" and soon it was time to exit stage left.

As we left the stage I was crying. Proud tears of joy were making their way down my face as I looked around at my dance team. These girls had been with me forever. Ever since I started the team back in 8th grade.

We had won a few local competitions with our own choreography but we desperately needed a teacher. Then along came Miss Bianca Evergreen, fresh out of Las Vegas University, she wanted something new in California. So she took us on as her own dance team. I had never felt so elated before as I did on that day.

From that day on, we trained and we trained hard. Suddenly we all had flat stomachs and abs of steel. She pushed the team way harder than I ever could. I had always been afraid of breaking them. Pushing them too far. Miss Evergreen never was afraid. She pushed us and kept pushing us til we got it right.

I was pulled from my thoughts with a gentle tug on my arm, "We're letting you down now, Hadley." I nodded and slid lightly to the floor. I stood and held up the trophy above my head proudly, "This is what we came here for today, girls. And this is what we are walking away with. But we didn't just get a trophy, a first place prize and a jet set ticket to Nationals. We also got the confidence and experience of performing we need, to make the next show even bigger and better than this. So let's get going and kick some ass!"

If they had been deathly silent to listen to my speech, they were the complete opposite now. Hollering and whooping as we grabbed our bags and left the venue, I have never been happier as Ash shouldered my bag and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and we followed the others at our own pace.

Swinging our hands back and forth between us, I felt like I was seven again, with Ryan when he used to do this to cheer me up. I looked up at him, eyes shining and the biggest smile on my face as I bumped my shoulder into his and said, "I love you Ashley Purdy." He looked down at me surprised but recovered quickly, "More than I can ever scream, Hadley Reagan." I looked forward and saw with mild surprise that Nickk and Andy were talking animatedly. Just behind them was Jake, who was giving Paris a piggyback ride.

I nudged Ashley and jerked my head towards them. He looked and grinned widely. Looking back down at me (I HATE him being taller than me), he moved my bag slightly, before slinging me up onto his back. I squealed loudly enough for others to turn around. I saw Katie and Carla wink at each other, Olive and Jess fist bumped, Jinxx and CC smirked knowingly. I flipped the two boys off and smiled at the girls. Christian gave Jinxx an incredulous look but Jinxx shrugged him off.

I leant forward just enough to be able to plant a kiss on Ashley's right cheek. I settled back and rested my head between his shoulder blades. He was warm and I was sleepy. Soon, I drifted off to sleep.

_Time Lapse_

"Hadley... Hadley... HADLEY! WAKE UP!" I was roughly jolted out of sleep by someone yelling in my ear. I whipped my head around to see CC grinning triumphantly. Taking in my surroundings, I was in the Black Veil Brides' tour bus, on what looked to be Ashley's bunk. My Reeboks were on the floor next to me and my jacket hung up on the closet door. I must've fallen asleep on Ashley and he put me to bed.

I looked up as CC asked, "Well? Are you coming to join us?" I flipped the covers back and swung my legs over the side. Standing up, I stretched lightly and hearing my back pop, I smiled. That felt a lot better. I padded after Christian in sock-clad feet, out into the little dining area on the bus. The other boys were milling around, Andy by the door, dragging in deep breaths on a cig. I grimaced at the cloud of smoke he exhaled before sitting on Ashley's lap.

He chuckled at my sleepy expression while I rubbed at my tired eye. I rested my head against his collarbone and breathed in his musky scent. Ashley smelt like leather, paint, hairspray and the heat of a flat iron. Basically, everything I loved about him. I smiled as he wrapped his left arm around my waist, holding me to him but picking up a piece of toast with his right and bringing it to my mouth. I took a bite and moaned softly. It was gorgeous French Toast, but Ash had put some Strawberry Jam on it for me.

I chewed slowly, savouring the wonderful taste, as Ashley turned and kissed my forehead lightly. Suddenly, Andy dropped his cigarette as he was roughly pushed out of the doorway by a certain blonde woman that bee lined for Jinxx as soon as she was in the bus. She flew into his arms and kissed him lightly before pulling away. Suddenly she was looking at me and my eyes widened. I'd heard of Sammi Doll from the boys, I followed her on Twitter, she's tweeted me but I've never met her before now.

Sammi Doll was standing in front of me, in the Black Veil Brides' tour bus. I think I would have died if Ashley hadn't been holding me. I sat up straight, slightly hindered by Ash's arm around my waist. Sammi looked me up and down before her face broke out into a wide grin that was warm and welcoming. She took one step towards me and said, "So this is Ashley's girl that I've heard so much about, is it?" I stood up and nodded, "Yes ma'am." Sammi looked taken aback before saying, "Very polite too. We're going to get along just perfectly."

She reached forwards and took my hands in hers, "Which is good, because I need female advice on the wedding plans!" The boys groaned. I looked around, confused, "What's so bad about that?" Jake and Ashley face-palmed, CC looked nervous, Jinxx shook his dead and Andy looked ready to bolt. Jake looked up and said, "If it's going to be one of Sammi's all-out shopping trips where she gathers a group of girls and buys absolutely everything, you're in for it."

Sammi frowned, "You're so mean. Trying to scare away the poor girl." She faked some tears before I said, "Look, I love shopping, so whatever Sammi's got going for her will be a new thing for me. And I'm all for new things." The crocodile tears dried instantly and she glomped me delightedly, "Yay!" she squealed. I grinned at the excited blonde and glanced at Ashley, who looked scared for some reason. I shook my head at him and reached out to ruffle his hair.

Sammi started chattering about what we'd do when we went shopping but stopped suddenly and turned to me with wide eyes, "But I don't know who else to bring with us!" I thought for a second before a lightbulb switched itself on in my head, "I know _exactly _who to bring."

It was time I made some phone calls.

**.:~*~:.**

_So Hadley's finally met the famous Sammi Doll, and it's time for a shopping trip. Who's Hadley going to call? And will she regret agreeing to go?_

_R&R to find out!_

_Outlaw xox_


	8. Chapter 8

Summer Sunshine – Chapter Eight.

_Previously_

_I thought for a second before a light bulb switched itself on in my head, "I know exactly who to bring."_

_It was time I made some phone calls._

**.:~*~:.**

I retreated into the bunks to get my phone, while Sammi danced around the bus excitedly. Checking the time, I found it was only 8:30 in the morning. I was sure I'd slept longer than that... Oh well. Padding back to the others, I opened my phone and went hunting through my many, many, many contacts. It took me almost two minutes, to find the person I was looking for. She answered on the third ring;

"Hello?"

She sounded so sleepy I had to giggle.

"Morning sunshine. Did I wake you?"

A groan down the line told me I had.

"What do you want Reagan? It's way too early for social phone calls."

I scoffed at her, "Honestly Alex. Do you think I'd call you this early for _socialising_? I called to ask a favour."

She seemed to perk up a little, "What sort of favour are we talking about here?"

I smiled to myself and gave Sammi a thumbs up, "Oh, just a little shopping trip with one Sammi Doll and a few friends."

A thud sounded through the phone, before a squeal rang through the air, "I'll be at your place at 10. See ya!"

Alex hung up and I couldn't help but grin. One down, two to go. Going to my speed dial, I selected a three way phone call between myself, Isla and Paris;

"Hello?" Isla answered first.

"Heya girl!" Paris wasn't far behind.

"Hey you two, I got a question for ya. What do you think of a little shopping trip with me, Alex and wait for it..."

Paris was impatient, "Come _on_ Reagan! Just tell us!"

I grinned, "Oh alright... SAMMI DOLL!"

The reaction on both sides was instant. I had to hold the phone away from my ear, the girls were screaming that much.

When they finally finished screeching, I shouted down the phone, "Be at my house by 10!" and hung up. When I looked up, Sammi had a glorious grin on her face and she was practically glowing with excitement. Jake jumped into the driver's seat, and soon enough we were parked outside my house. I gathered my things and dashed off the bus, unlocking the front door and bolting up to my room.

I grabbed an outfit from the wardrobe and ran to the bathroom. I think it was the quickest shower I've ever had. Washed hair, dried myself, makeup on and straightened my red locks. I finally slowed down enough to take a good look at what I had grabbed to wear, and was pleasantly surprised to find it was a very good looking outfit. Black Veil Brides tank top, leather _Deviant _jacket, ripped black super skinny jeans, black mid-calf and buckled combat boots. I had also grabbed my fishnet half-finger gloves, three chain belt and my BVB dog tags.

I heard a knock at the door, and someone opened it. A squeal suddenly ripped through the air, letting me know Alex had arrived, and I was glad that no one else was home. Ryan was at Jesse's house, Dad was off in NYC for his business functions and Mom was at work. I sauntered down the stairs and saw Alex staring at Andy, open mouthed and unashamed. I coughed lightly and those big eyes of hers was suddenly on me. I waved with one hand and chuckled, "You know he's gay, right?" The look of disappointment that washed over her face was slightly amusing.

Andy grabbed her arm, just above her elbow and said, "Hey, we can still be friends!" Alex lit up like the fourth of July. She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. Soon enough, the two were chatting like they'd known each other forever. Isla and Paris arrived a few minutes later, launching themselves through the door with unison yells of "I'm home!" I had to laugh at them being so stupid, and laughed even harder when the others ran in to see what all the noise was about. Ashley looked mildly worried at the thought of some random family member of mine paying me a visit, but he relaxed when he realized it was just the girls having a laugh.

I don't think I've seen anyone change moods as fast as Paris did, when she spotted Jake. She went from funny to serious to happy in the space of five seconds. Isla and I glanced at each other and shook our heads. As Isla meandered over to where Christian was leaning against the wall, Ash made his way over to me. Slinging his arm over my shoulders, he pulled me closer to him in a one armed hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed lightly. He looked me over appraisingly and smiled, "Going all poster girl, are we?"

I smirked and swatted him softly, "You wish pretty boy." Sammi chose that moment to enter the foyer and smiled at those gathered. She nodded to me then said, "We all set?" I think Alex, Isla and Paris nearly died. I nodded, "They aren't coming are they?" I asked, referring to the boys. Jake shook his head vehemently, "No no no. We're not going through torture. Forget it." Jinxx and Christian nodded their support of his decision. Andy and Ashley seemed to have an expression conversation before they said, "We'll come."

Sammi looked a little surprised but recovered quickly, "Wonderful! Then let's get going!" As I turned to follow Sammi, I caught Jake whispering to Andy, "Good luck man." To which Andy replied, "If I die, tell Juliet that I was cheating on her with another man." Alex looked horror-struck and her mouth hung open. Andy winked at her, before leading her out the door. Ashley got pats on the back from Jinxx and CC, "Come back to us in one piece dude." Ash snorted, "I'll be fine. See you later."

As we all piled into my Nissan, I started the engine and pulled out of the drive, in front of the tour bus that was still parked on the street. I settled down and relaxed to the vibrant hum of the V6 engine. Sammi leaned forward and asked me, "Do you know where Golden Grove Mall is?" I shook my head as Isla shouted from the back, "I do! Just do what I tell you Reagan, and don't crash!" I laughed at her, "Says the one who doesn't have a license!" I glanced in the rear-view mirror to see her flush red.

_Time Lapse_

After following some straightforward instructions from Isla, we arrived at the Golden Grove Mall. To say the least, it was _massive_! Easily three times as large as the local one near my house. Isla and Paris squealed in excitement, while Alex smiled, Sammi laughed and I shook my head, "Shut up!" I told them, "I'm trying to park this stupid thing!" I found a clear parking spot, close to the entrance and swung into it, lining up the truck easily.

We all piled out and Sammi whistled, "That was the least effort I've ever seen anyone use, and yet still park perfectly!" I shrugged and blushed lightly. Paris threw an arm around me and squeezed, "She's the best sophomore driver in the whole school! She can drive just about anything!" I shook her off before saying, "That's exaggerating a little bit, Paris. I can't drive _everything_." She shrugged nonchalantly, before turning to Isla and Alex. Sammi brushed past me and shouted, "To the shops!"

Andy and Ashley glanced at each other before slouching after her. I followed them with Alex, Isla and Paris bringing up the rear of our little entourage. As we entered the mall, I guessed that Sammi came here regularly, as shopkeepers called out greetings to her. We gathered in front of a little cafe-type shop before Sammi turned around and gave us a somewhat malicious grin, "Right," she said, "Alex, Hadley. You're with me. Andy, Ashley. You're in charge of the music selections. Isla, Paris. You're on flower duty. I'd prefer something a little out there but not too much. Okay? GO!"

The others dashed off, eager to leave Sammi and her charges to their business. "What are we going to be doing?" Alex asked cautiously. Sammi smiled brightly, "Why, dress shopping of course!" I swear I saw Alex pale a little. Suddenly Sammi grabbed our hands and dragged us away, chatting happily about the store she was taking us to. In no time at all, we were standing in front of the most luxurious dress shop I'd ever seen.

With a little push, Sammi had us inside – among row upon row of a kaleidoscope of stunningly beautiful dresses. I zoned in on the black dresses whilst Alex drew close to the reds and Sammi zoomed towards the white wedding dresses. After a few minutes of hunting, she held up a dress that was dazzling, "How about this one, girls?" Alex's jaw dropped and my eyes widened. It was amazing.

The dress was almost blindingly white, with a beautiful beaded sweetheart neckline. The skirt was a short ball gown style and the sleeves were called 'petals'. Someone clever had sewn the sleeves onto the gloves, so the arms came down to fingerless gloves. Alex grinned, "Take it." Suddenly Alex spotted something behind me. She ran over and picked it up. It was a pacific blue, strapless ruffle neckline, above knee ruffle skirt and skinny black waist banded dress, which looked perfect for the bridesmaids. Sammi's eyes shone and she called a sales assistant over, "We'll take an order please."

The sales girl nodded politely, "Of course ma'am. Please follow me and we shall arrange the details." Sammi smiled before saying, "Hadley, call the other girls please. I need them here now." I mock saluted her before pulling out my phone. Within roughly three minutes, Isla and Paris came through the door, their arms laden with different fake flowers. Alex eyed them warily, "Aren't you meant to have _real _flowers at a wedding?" Paris scoffed, "These are just the deciders Alex. Once we know which flowers Sammi wants, we'll go back and buy the real thing."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Oh! I understand now." At that moment, Sammi decided to call us over, "Alright girls, I need your measurements." Isla stepped back, "Measurements? For what?" Sammi grinned, "For your dresses of course! I can't have nude bridesmaids now can I?" Our eyes might have fallen out of our heads, "BRIDESMAIDS?" I shook my head to clear it, "You want _us_ to be your bridesmaids?" Sammi tapped her foot mockingly, "I just said that didn't I?" I shrugged, "Ok!" And followed the sales girl to get my measurements taken.

It didn't take long for all of us to be measured and soon, Sammi's wedding dress and our bridesmaids dresses were on order. They were to arrive a week and a half before the wedding. As we bundled out of the dress shop, Sammi turned and gave us a big smile, "Shoe shopping time!" We all rolled our eyes and grinned. As we drifted from store to store, Sammi fawned over the different shoes. Isla and Paris had found their shoes – sky high heels, when suddenly Sammi cried out, "That's perfect!"

We all rushed over to where she was looking and found a pair of beautiful snow white ankle boots, "Oh Sammi, they're perfect!" Alex sighed happily. I grabbed her arm and said, "Come on, it's our turn now." We scoured the shop windows, just looking for the perfect pair of shoes. Alex found hers not long after. They were black ballet flats, with the ribbon stretching to wind around her calf. As I turned around, a pair of boots caught my eye. They looked like a modernized version of a Victorian ladies boot and I fell in love there and then.

They were charcoal black, with laces and a 4 inch heel – just one inch higher than Sammi's. I swiped them and strode up to the counter, placing them down gently and greeting the cashier. The woman smiled brightly and scanned the shoes. I was suddenly aware of Sammi standing by my elbow, peering over my shoulder, purse at the ready, "Sammi," I said, "I can pay for my own things, you know." She shook her head vehemently, "You save that money for something _you _want. Not something for the wedding. Anything associated with the wedding, I pay for." I raised my hands in defeat and stepped back as she handed the money over to the woman.

Five minutes later, the five of us were relaxing in Gloria Jeans, sipping either a chai tea, coffee or hot chocolate. Isla and Alex chatted away, while Paris and Sammi discussed the flowers. They both seemed to like the yellow tiger-lilies and the ice blue roses, "I'm not really going for the flowers _meaning _something. I'd rather they were just there for decoration." Paris nodded in agreement and they were back to their hushed voices. I smiled at them before feeling my pocket vibrate, "Hey guys! Ashley's calling."

I slid the call button over, "Hey Ash, what's up?"

"No time to explain, you five need to get over to DJ Mixes in the south block. It's Andy." He sounded terrified.

"Alright, we're on our way. Hang on!" I hung up and jumped to my feet, "Leave your drinks, grab your stuff. Isla show us where the south block is. We need to get to DJ Mixes and _fast_!" I shouted orders like an army general and the girls scrambled to obey. In a record minute, we were at the entrance to the south block of the mall. We raced after Isla who led us directly to the music store, only to be blocked by a crowd of people who were chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" We shoved our way through, ignoring protests from people and were suddenly in the middle of the crowd.

Ashley was standing over to one side, cradling his arm and looking petrified. We all ran over to him and all he did was shake his head. Then we heard it. The painful yelps of Andy Biersack. Turning around, I dropped my bags and stalked towards the attacker. Andy was on his side, lying on the ground, his arms over his head protectively. As the guy lifted his leg to kick Andy again, I took a flying leap, swung my leg around and kicked the guy's temple, sending him to the ground in a crashing heap.

"Sammi! Grab my bags! Isla, call an ambulance. Paris, get my keys out of my bag and get Ashley to the hospital! _NOW_!" I picked up Andy as gently as I could, and he curled into an even smaller ball in my arms, "_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKERS_!" I shouted as I bolted back towards the main entrance, the others on my tail. We reached the entrance just as the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics took Andy from me and placed him on a gurney. Ashley climbed in after them and said, "I'll call you when we get there. Love you Hads."

I nodded, "Alright. Love you too Ashes." After they closed the doors, the girls and I raced over to my car and dived into the seats, throwing our bags in the back. We buckled ourselves in tightly, and I gunned the engine, speeding after the ambulance. Finally, I'd had enough of people trying to cut us off, so I grabbed my undercover siren and put it on top of the roof. Turning it on, we were able to catch up to the ambulance in no time. We turned off before the ambulance at the hospital and we all practically fell out of the car.

Racing into the main office, I showed her my police ID and asked her to direct me to the ER. She pointed down the hall to her right, we thanked her and then ran down the hall, dodging other doctors and nurses. We spotted Ashley first, sitting in one of the waiting chairs, with a doctor adjusting his sling, "We'll be able to fully examine your arm, Mr Purdy, as soon as we're finished the MRI for Mr Biersack." I heard him say quietly. Ash nodded and slid down in his chair slightly. The doctor looked up and noticed the girls and I.

"Who let you in here?" He asked, clearly becoming angry. I shooed him with my hand before producing my ID once again, "And they're with me." I said, motioning to the others behind me. The doctor snorted but left. Not long after, a nurse came out with a clipboard, "Mr Purdy? We're ready for you now. Please follow me." Before she could leave, I called out, "Excuse me miss, but could you tell us about Andy Biersack? Will he be alright?" She suddenly looked grave.

"Mr Biersack has been put into an induced coma. His injuries were extensive. Multiple fractures, severe bruising and some internal bleeding. Luckily, his brain and lungs seems to be intact. We're not completely sure if that is all his injuries though. You'll have to wait until the doctors have finished all their tests." I nodded dumbly and watched as she led Ash through some doors. I slumped down to the floor beside the chairs with only one thought;

_Andy_…

**.:~*~:.**

_Poor Andy! Hope he's going to be okay!_

_R&R!_

_Outlaw xox_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Sunshine – Chapter Nine**

_Previously_

_I nodded dumbly and watched as she led Ash through some doors. I slumped down to the floor beside the chairs with only one thought;_

Andy…

**.:~*~:.**

It was over an hour, before the nurse came back out with her clipboard. Ash had come back a while ago, with a cast and sling for his broken arm. She came over to us with what seemed to be a relieved smile on her pretty face, "Mr Biersack is expected to be fully recovered within the month." Suddenly there were relieved sighs all round. Andy was going to be okay.

I jumped violently as my phone vibrated harshly in my jeans pocket. Digging it out, the caller ID flashed with Ryan's photo. I swore quietly. I forgot to tell him where I was. Answering the call, I couldn't get a word in before Ryan started yelling down the phone;

"Hadley! Where the hell are you? Mom's freaking out and Dad's going to be home soon! Jake, Jinxx and Christian are all here and they said you should have been home by now!" He was completely spazzing out and I had to scream at him to shut up. I sent the nurse an apologetic look for raising my voice in such a small space. Turning away from them, I spoke to my almost hysterical brother;

"Calm yourself Ryan! I'm at the hospital and before you ask, no it's not me that was hurt. Ashley and Andy got themselves into a little fight that didn't end very well. Andy has been put into a coma and Ashley has a broken arm. I want you to wait for dad, and then all of you come to the hospital in the tour bus as quickly as you can. Okay?" By now I was breathing heavily and waited tensely for his answer.

Ryan sighed down the phone, "Alright. Dad's just pulled into the driveway. We'll be there soon. Love you Hads." I told him I loved him too before he hung up. Spinning back around to face the others, I told them the news. Soon enough, the doors to the ER flung open and Ryan, Mom, Dad, Jake, Jinxx and Christian bundled into the lobby. Sammi launched herself at Jinxx, while Jake and CC hurried over to where Isla and Paris sat in the waiting chairs, their heads down.

Ryan made his slow way over, to warily pat Ash softly on the back, as Dad made his way to me and Mom seemed to be gently consoling Alex. I sunk into Dad's hug, feeling like a child again. A tap on my shoulder found me looking into Ashley's light brown eyes, silently asking me to step aside. I disentangled myself from Dad and stepped to Ash's side. Suddenly, Ashley brought out his right hand, holding it in front of him towards Dad – inviting him to shake hands.

Dad shook Ashley's hand and said, "So you're the man that's been looking after my daughter for me. Thank you." Ash nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Though I'd say she's been looking after me a bit more." Dad chuckled, "She's like that." I resisted the urge to shout at them that I was still here. They were having a very important Father-Boyfriend conversation that was crucial for our relationship.

If Dad didn't approve of Ashley Purdy and I as a couple, we wouldn't last another month. Luckily, Ash knew how to behave himself and Dad loved him for it. The way his eyes shone, I could tell that he was happy that I found someone like Ashley. I smiled at two of the most important men in my life. That was when Mom decided to scurry over and hover over Ashley like a mother hen over her chicks. Dad looked on, somewhat amused at Ashley's exasperated expression.

She finally drew away with a loud sigh, "At least you weren't put in the same position as Andy was, poor dear. Hopefully he gets better soon." Mom looked tearful at the thought of her third son in such a horrid state. Not long afterwards, the ER doors opened once more and in strode Nickk, Jon and Andy's parents. I ran over and threw my arms around Chris Biersack, tears silently sliding down my cheeks.

Amy Biersack seemed a little scandalized, that her husband was suddenly attacked by a redheaded teenage girl. Chris chuckled, to Amy's surprise, and ruffled my hair with a soft smile. I let him go, and looked up at him with a small smile before returning to Ashley. Ash hugged me with his good arm, and wiped away the tears with his fingers. He kissed my cheek gently and I rested my head against his chest.

The nurse arrived at that moment with what looked to be some overly complicated graphs and forms on her clipboard. She zoned in on Andy's parents, leading them away into her office. Mom and Dad herded the rest of us out of the hospital, leaving a message with the man at the desk for Chris and Amy. As we all spewed out into the parking lot and gathered in front of my car and the tour bus, Isla and Paris still had tears on their cheeks, and they clung to Jake and CC tightly.

Jinxx was whispering something softly into Sammi's ear, seemingly assuring her Andy would be fine. Alex seemed to clutch herself and had her head down. Ashley held me tighter, as a tear slid silently down my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him lightly. He returned it with a gentle one of his own, before letting me go.

I stepped towards Alex, and enveloped her in a warm hug. Her head snapped up fast enough for her crown to hit the underside of my chin, causing a groan from both of us. Ryan chuckled lowly, as I rubbed the now sore spot between my jaw bones. Alex likewise rubbed the top of her head gingerly, "Watch it, Reagan!" She snapped. "That was _your_ fault." I retorted childishly.

Ashley snorted and soon everyone slowly joined in the laughter. "I hope you're not laughing about me." Said a voice from the hospital entrance. We all swung around to see Andy, half limping against Chris, coming towards us. We all stared, open mouthed. Then a high-pitched voice called out;

"Andy!"

Turning his head to the sound, Andy's eyes flashed different shades of blue in the setting sun. Almost... dangerously. As I craned my neck around Jake and Paris, I noticed a fairly tall woman with blonde hair, that had been dip-dyed emerald green. An intake of breath beside me, had me taking a second look;

"_Juliet_."

**.:~*~:.**

_Andy's okay! But what's she doing here?_

_R&R!_

_Outlaw xox_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer Sunshine – Chapter Ten**

_Previously_

_As I craned my neck around Jake and Paris, I noticed a fairly tall woman with blonde hair that had been dip-dyed emerald green. An intake of breath beside me, had me taking a second look;_

"Juliet."

**.:~*~:.**

I heard a growl rip through the air and it took me a moment to realise it had been mine. Alex sent me an accusing glare and I sent her back a look that said, "Come on, you hate her too!" She shrugged at me and I grinned. Her eyes started to shine, bringing forward the intensity she was renowned for. Keeping an arm around me, Ashley stepped forward slightly, narrowing his eyes at the woman making her way towards us. Paris and Isla seemed to be watching with wide eyes, not quite believing what was happening.

Sammi seemed to snap and pulled away from Jinxx harshly, "What do you want?" she all but snarled. Juliet took a hesitant step back and her face fell into a look of startled confusion. Jinxx stepped forward, hand outstretched but stopped short. Andy's eyes seemed to flash through the shades of blue as fast as my breath raced through my lungs. Jake didn't look pleased to see the little entourage that was quickly gathering behind Juliet.

Stepping from behind the blonde, a dark haired woman shimmied her way forward, standing in front of Juliet like a barrier. Her eyes scanned our group, landing almost lustfully on Jake. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Paris squirmed a little in his tightening hold. He held her close and Christian did the same for Isla. Ash had an arm around my shoulders, preventing me from advancing further.

Chris and Amy seemed startled at the reaction she drew from us until their son spoke, "Juliet, why are you here?" The blonde looked confused for a moment before pouting, "Can't I see my own boyfriend?" Alex scoffed and Nickk snorted. I nearly jumped; had he been there the whole time? I recovered quickly and shook myself lightly. Taking in the brunette woman's face carefully, I nearly reeled in shock. Ella Cole's eyes were glinting dangerously and her thin mouth was smirking.

She took two steps forward, and Jake took three back. Paris untangled herself carefully and placed herself in front of him. Suddenly there was movement from Andy. He swayed frighteningly, before lurching forward – collapsing on the pavement. Then, things went black, before I was roughly shaken into opening my eyes. I heard screaming but after a minute, realised it was me.

Looking up into Ryan's distressed face had the tears coming hot and fast. It had been a dream. A lucid, vivid and horrendous dream. Launching myself at Ry, I wrapped my arms around his strong middle and squeezed. Thinking it over, I realised not all of it had been false. Ashley's arm was still broken, and Andy was still in a coma but Juliet and Ella had never showed face. That much was a relief. It's been three weeks since the fight and the nurses say Andy should be awake in another week and a half.

As Ryan rubbed my back soothingly, I sobbed quietly into his bare chest. Judging by the dimness of the room, it was early hours of the morning. Sitting back, I wiped my eyes and cheeks clear of any tears, before looking up at Ry. His eyes were starting to glaze over too, and I reached up to kiss his cheek. A slight creaking announced the arrival of my father, with Mom close behind.

I gave them a weak smile, and Ryan seemed to lean a little heavier on the wall. Mom's hand came to rest on Ryan's shoulder and Dad's landed on my head, ruffling my hair. I sighed lightly and slumped back into my pillows. Sixteen years old, and still having the baby treatment after a nightmare. For the love of Jinxx. But I can't complain too much, since I am the youngest. Even Alex is older than me! By two months, sure, but still! I moaned pitifully after glancing at my phone.

It was Monday.

Dad gave me a gentle smile, "You don't have to go to school if you don't think you're up to it." I thought it over. For the past month, I'd been going through the school process like a zombie. I was still maintaining my A- grades somehow. Isla's slipped down to a B average, and Paris has stopped coming altogether, but I don't think Andy's the reason. Even Nickk's dropped out for a bit. And that's spread through the years like wildfire.

Coming back to the present, I shook my head, "No dad. I'll go." I shifted my legs over the side and stood up. Dad stroked my hair as I walked past, and just before I closed the door, I heard Mom sternly warn Ryan, "You watch out for her, or there'll be no friends over for a month." I heard my brother snort indignantly, "Do you really have to tell me? She's my baby sister, of course I'll look after her!"

I smiled softly to myself and closed the door silently. As I padded downstairs in the dawning light, I heard birds chirping and horses next door snorting in the morning air. Barking dogs were heard from across the street and I counted down from five to hear, "Shep! Scotty! Quiet!" I snorted. Such original names for a Rough Collie and Scottish Terrier. Not. It was the same, every morning. Mrs Fairchild had two dogs, three cats and five children. Why does she need so many children, you might ask?

I have no clue.

Reaching the kitchen, had me hunting around in the fridge til I found my stash of waffles, and the chocolate. Bringing out the cooking utensils I needed, I set about cooking my waffles and melting the chocolate. 20 minutes later, both were done. I was feeling generous so I'd made some for the four of us. Looking through cupboards also found me some sugar and a fresh punnet of strawberries I remember Mom buying yesterday.

Arranging it all neatly on the table, I found our little bell under the sink and rang it, "Breakfast is done!" Thundering on the stairs had me almost ducking for cover, before Ryan, Mom and Dad all filed into the kitchen. Taking one look at the mini feast, Dad crowed, "We'll never eat all that!" Ryan chuckled, "Lucky I invited a guest then!" Just as the doorbell rang. Mom ran to answer it and exclaimed delightedly before ushering this mysterious guest in.

One guest turned out to be two and both were nearly bowled over. Ashley sidestepped to save his still injured arm, so Nate took the full force of my tackle hug. Landing heavily on the carpeted floor, Nate Rivers chuckled and hugged me back tightly. I stood up and helped him up, before turning back to Ashley and squeezed him carefully. He pecked my forehead and I sat him down on a chair, before gesturing for everyone else to sit too. As Ryan helped give out glasses, cutlery and plates, he joined me at the breakfast bar as there was no more room at the dining table.

Breakfast was fairly eventful that morning, as Ashley had news from the hospital, "I got a phone call last night, it seems Amy's gone back to Ohio but Chris has stayed with Andy. Jinxx and Sammi have offered him their holiday home here to use, and he's accepted. The nurse I spoke with seems to think that all vital signs are good and he should wake within 10-12 days." Mom clapped her hands happily, "That's _wonderful_ news!" Dad beamed and Ryan thumped his fist lightly on the table, "Awesome!"

Ash also had news of the other band members, "Jake is apparently shacking up at Paris' house and CC's gone with Isla." I suddenly pointed at Dad, "Aha! I _told_ you it wasn't Andy keeping Paris from school! When's the wedding do you reckon?" Dad nearly joked on his juice, while Ryan snorted into his milk. Mom sent them both reproachful looks. Ashley suddenly looked very uncomfortable and Dad looked at him quizzically, "What's the matter Ash?"

Ash took a deep breath and addressed my father, "Mr Reagan, I would like to ask you, for your blessing, to ask for your daughters hand..."

Ryan's breathing was coming fast, and my heart was pounding as Ashley finished his sentence;

"In marriage."

**.:~*~:.**

_WOAH! What a twist! Want to find out what Hadley's dad says? Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_R&R!_

_Outlaw xox_


	11. IMPORTANT! Author's Note

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

_Alright, as I'm sure you know, I haven't been updating as much as I used to, but that shall change. I apologise for my absence and I will admit a defeat in that I had no clue how to continue the story without it sounding absolutely absurd. However, on top of this writer's block, I was forced to attend a court session for my truancy at school (though it was a complete waste of time!) and was unable to find time to write. Now I don't have another session until the 7__th__ of December, so hopefully I will either finish or be close to finishing the story by then._

_On a lighter note, thankyou to the four people that have reviewed this story for their support and encouragement. I will continue writing and when I've completed this project, I shall be taking requests as to what I could write next, so don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review with a request :)_

**So until then,**

**À bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Gomenasai min'na! I'm sorry everyone! I completely and utterly lost all thought of this story and I've finally managed to finish chapter 11! Again, I thank the people that have reviewed so far and for their input. Hopefully I will be able to continue writing a lot faster and update sooner for you, now that I am back to writing (: So, enjoy!**

**.:~*~:.**

_Previously_

_Ryan's breathing was coming fast and my heart was pounding as Ashley finished his sentence;_

_"In marriage."_

**.:~*~:.**

Ryan's bar stool fell over with a deafening _crack! _as he shot up from his seat. Ashley tensed in his chair and Mom looked up sharply from her plate. I was frozen, unable to move even my smallest muscle. Ashley Purdy, _the _Ashley Purdy, wants to marry _me_?! Everything was silent until Dad cleared his throat, "How soon?" Ash's head snapped back to look at him from watching Ryan carefully, "Whenever she's ready and willing." It was the second time in a month, I had the urge to stand and shout I was still in the room. But I sat quietly, pulling Ryan back to sit on his now up righted stool and mouthing at him to shut up.

Nate and Mom looked at Dad curiously, awaiting his answer as quietly as my brother and I. Slowly, almost painstakingly slow, Dad nodded his consent and Ashley let out his breath with a _whoosh_. Grinning, I couldn't deny to myself that I would accept his proposal when it came, or that I loved him more than anything in this world. Breakfast over, and I screamed looking at the clock. I had 20 minutes to get ready for school. Yet another loud bang sounded, as I shot off my seat and hurdled the stair rail, taking the steps two at a time.

"Hadley Evangeline Reagan, _no_ _running in the house_!" I heard my mother screech at me. I ignored her as I rushed through getting ready. Clothes on, boots, tease hair, makeup, jewellery and perfume. What was I forgetting? Racing back into my room, I quickly snatched my backpack and started shoving things into it, "Textbooks, laptop, pencil case, wallet, phone, iPod, headphones, essential makeup fixers and jacket." I muttered to myself as I zipped up my bag and bounded downstairs, "Ryan!" I shouted, "Let's go!"

Quickly going round the table giving Mom, Dad, Ash kisses and Nate a hug, Ryan and I bolted out the door and hopped into my truck. Gunning the engine, I knew I'd pay for it later with a week of chores as I felt the wheels churn the grass. By the way Ryan glared at me; I knew he felt it too. We made it to school with ten minutes to spare before the bell. I spotted Isla walking up the steps towards our homeroom, and my voice rose above the chatter as I called her name. Turning to face me, even from where I was currently, I could see the redness of her eyes and hurried my pace.

Without uttering a word, I seized her elbow loosely and pulled her along with me to our homeroom. Thankfully, our teacher was already in the classroom and she noticed my distress right away. Mumbling to herself, I heard her searching for our names on the register, "Reagan... R... R, ok. And Kensington... K... K- got it! I'll excuse you girls from homeroom but you must attend your next class." Isla and I nodded in unison, "Thankyou Miss Atkinson!" Isla followed me quietly as I towed her out from the room and to the junior's restroom.

As soon as the door was locked, I rounded on her, "Ok, now talk. What happened?" I knew it sounded blunt, but I was worried about her. Isla never cried. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, whispering, "Christian wants to go home." I almost didn't hear her. I sighed, "Oh Isla. He's probably just scared. Andy's in hospital and Ashley's hurt. They're all in a strange town, without knowing anyone besides a bunch of high school teenagers and no where to go." Isla nodded slowly, "Yeah I know," she hiccuped between her crying, "It's just that..." She trailed off.

I smiled gently, "You think you love him, don't you?" She looked up in surprise, "Is... Is it that obvious?" I shook my head but grinned impishly, "You forget that we've been together for 7 years already. Don't you think I'd have learnt to read you very well over that time?" She smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess. I can't help it!" I drew back a little from her sudden outburst, "I love him, and I can't tell him! He wants to leave, but I want him to stay and I can't say anything in case it freaks him out too much! Why does life have to be so goddamn complicated all the time?!" I chuckled lightly, "Believe me babe, I've been asking myself the same thing for the past 5 years."

The bell suddenly rang, startling us and hustling us to class. Our first period was Science, so we continued our chat until our teacher strode in with his usual long-legged gait. Digging out our homework from our packs, we handed them down to the front of the class, where Mr Devon collected them and set them on his desk. Looking up he said in a monotone voice, "Chat amongst yourselves until I've finished marking these papers." The classroom erupted into quiet chatter, as he picked up a pen. Not 10 minutes later, Isla and myself were called up to the front desk. No one payed any attention, as we were often called to distribute other papers and whatnot.

This time however, Mr Devon looked a little scary, "Girls, I have special jobs for you." Isla gulped a little and I nodded slightly. The teacher continued, "I have two men that want to study at university, however, their Science grades and GPA's are too low to be accepted." I suddenly had a feeling where this was going, "You're asking us to tutor two men we don't even know?" Isla and I stood shocked. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and it opened to reveal Headmistress Livinia Rosegood. She strode in and all the students rose from their seats silently, in greeting.

The graceful woman gestured for them to return to their chatter. Turning behind her, she beckoned for someone to come in. For the second time that day, one became two and I openly gaped. I glanced at Isla, to find her rubbing her eyes as if to be sure she was seeing what I saw. Ashley Purdy and Christian Coma were standing at the front of our class, looking a little less comfortable than normal. Their eyes darted around, taking in the seemingly small class. Becka Westwood sauntered up the aisle and circled the two men, eyes gleaming viciously. Her arm draped over Ashley's shoulders and her fingers trailed up his chest.

"Now, what would a handsome young man like you, possibly be doing in our school?"

I snorted in a very unladylike fashion at her attempt of seduction. Her cold glare was on me in seconds, "What are you blowing your nose at, Rags." I shook of the insult casually; it wasn't the first time and smiled broadly, "I'd back off girl. He's taken." Becka looked at me scornfully, "Oh yeah? Just by who, exactly." Ashley finally found his ability to move again and walked across the floor to where I stood on the opposite side. As the class watched our little interaction quietly, he snaked his un-injured arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, before leaning forward and kissing my cheek.

I smirked at the fuming girl before us before saying, "Well... Clearly, me." Huffing, Becka turned her attention to CC, "What about you, hot stuff? Up for a little fun?" Christian took a glance at Isla's saddening face and snorted in much the same way that I did, "No thanks. I don't need a little whore following me around." The rest of the class burst into raucous fits of laughter at Becka's now scarlet face. Ashley's chest rumbled at my back as he tried desperately to hide his laughter. Mistress Rosegood looked unimpressed, but I could tell by the way her eyes shone, she was glad someone had finally called Becka out on her behaviour.

Two girls broke away from the class and were now hovering around the humiliated girl worriedly. Her little posse. Headmistress Rosegood motioned for us to follow her out, so Isla and I packed our bags in record time and shoved the boys the door. Trailing after her, Ash and CC glanced at each other warily and kept close to Isla and I. Reaching the northern most block of the school, we trotted into the library and the Headmistress handed Isla a red folder and myself a blue one. Giving us firm nods she said, "That is your work set. You'll have two months before their final exam. Good luck girls!" With a final backwards wave, she strode back to her office.

_Time Lapse_

The bell finally rang for the end of the day and Isla stretched beside me. I sniggered as her chair tipped back alarmingly and she scrabbled for the desk in front of her. She sent me a scathing look which I laughed at. We were both in better moods than this morning, after spending most of first and second period in the library with the guys. They were really horrid at science; there was no way I could deny it. Ashley seemed to be grasping the concept a little better than Christian, though. CC just looked totally lost.

Slouching lazily out into the hall, we made our way over to our lockers and dumped everything we didn't need for the night's homework. Threading through the crowds of eager-to-be-gone high school students, we finally reached the front entrance. Walking down the steps, I just managed to catch a girl's elbow before she face-planted on the concrete. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, with an almost electric pink section hanging in her face. Stepping onto the flat ground, I let her go and she turned to face me.

The first thing that struck me was her big, ice blue eyes. Rimmed with thick eyeliner, they stood out against her pale and slightly chubby face. It wasn't bad chubby, more baby chubby. I'll admit, it gave her a very innocent and cute appearance. Along with that, she wasn't as tall as me, so I didn't think she was a junior. Suddenly, she smiled. With a slight laugh she said, "Oh! Thanks for that! I felt for sure I was going to end up like a pancake. The name's Pitts-"

Isla mouth dropped and I felt my eyes widen as the girl finished her sentence.

"Scarlett Pitts."

**.:~*~:.**

_Who's this mysterious Scarlett Pitts, I wonder? Could she be associated with our friend Jake by any chance? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter!_

_Oh, and arigato (thank you) to my friend Ariana for giving me Scarlett as a character (: I'm sorry I put you on the spot when I asked, knowing that blonde head of yours ;)_

_Outlaw xox_


	13. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

_Okie dokie, so after a huge fight with dad, I've moved back into my Mum's place so I have a crappy computer -_- Hopefully, dad won't be a complete ass and still buy me my new laptop he promised. The new chapter won't be up until next week, as I have to still gather all documents from my dad's computer and email them to this one. That - hopefully - shouldn't take too long, but until then I'll be stuck with writing oneshots that have absolutely nothing to do with this story, so if you want to read them, feel free._

_I don't know how long it will take for me to get a new computer but I hope that dad's tax will work out soon and it will happen before Christmas. So yeah, just letting you guys know that :3_

**So until then,**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Gomenasai min'na! I've finally, finally, ****_finally_**** managed to write chapter 12 and I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for the longest wait ever oh my god, but things are just so hectic lately with Christmas and all the school hullabaloo. Yeah... I'm a bit of a meanie in this chapter but please bear with it :) It's not all bad, put it that way. Now without further ado...**

**.:~*~:.**

_Previously_

_Isla mouth dropped and I felt my eyes widen as the girl finished her sentence._

_"Scarlett Pitts."_

**.:~*~:.**

"You're kidding!" Was the first thing Isla came out with, as the three of us lounged about in Starbucks. Pink hair flicked through the air as Scarlett shook her head, "Nope. I am really Jake's baby sister." She grinned cheekily. I slapped the table, "There's no denying it, Isla!" They looked at me weirdly, "I mean seriously," I pointed at Scarlett while looking at Isla, "They even grin the same way!"

Scarlett kept grinning happily while Isla looked a little uncomfortable at my joke. Luckily, Scarlett caught on and made one of her own, "At least I'm not as bad as Jake when I'm drunk!" We all laughed at that. Finished our drinks, I paid our tab and we all meandered out to my truck, "Want a lift home?" Scarlett nodded sheepishly, "If you don't mind."

I smiled and Isla grinned, "Jump in girls, and tell Hadley your address." Scarlett pulled a face, "Of course, I'm going to make her guess." I shook my head and we all clambered in. Tossing my bag to Isla, I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Once on the main road, Scarlett gave me directions to a huge house on the outskirts of town. Isla whistled appreciatively, as I parked on the curb. At least this time it wasn't at my driving skills.

We watched as the door opened and a dishevelled Jake walked out in grey sweats. Scarlett jumped out as I cut the engine. Isla and I slid out of the car as Jake caught Scarlett in a bear hug. I was too far away to hear what they were saying and by the looks of it, Isla was straining too. Turning around, Scarlett motioned for us to come closer and Jake gave us a small, tired smile.

Before we could say anything, he spoke, "Andy's almost awake. The hospital called Chris last night and he called me." I squealed and Isla clapped happily. Scarlett laughed loudly, "That's why you're in your pjs! You were up all night again!" At this point, Isla glared suspiciously, "Again? Jake... What have you and Paris been up to?" He blushed and I clapped his shoulder, "Break her heart and we'll break you."

His face went from red to white in a second. Scarlett giggled and I smirked. Jake shook his head and motioned us inside. Locking the car, I trailed after Isla as we all entered the house. It was fairly big for two people...

"It's the band house." Jake explained, catching my confusion. Isla huffed in surprise, "So you all live together?" Scarlett laughed again, "All but Jinxx." I nodded, because it made sense if you thought about it. Jinxx and Sammi were about to married in less than a fortnight, so of course they were going to be living together in another house. Isla nodded too, catching on.

Jake led us through the house to the back kitchen, where he set about making himself a cup of coffee. Turning around, he raised his eyebrows at us, silently asking if we wanted one too. The three of us declined and continued watching him quietly. It was almost hypnotizing, watching Jake move around the kitchen flawlessly, his t-shirt stretching across his back deliciously.

Shaking my head, I turned to look out the French doors leading to the patio. I could see an in-ground pool behind a pale white fence and a barbecue near the outdoor dining area. I started as someone wrapped their arm around my shoulders, and something hard pressed into my shoulder blades. I yelped as a chin came down on my right shoulder but relaxed as minty breath washed over me.

I glowered as Ashley sat next to me, followed by the other guys, Sammi and Paris, as they all meandered into the kitchen. He smirked but sobered when Sammi clocked him over the head. She blew me a kiss and winked, before standing next to Jinxx by the sink. Jake was dozing lazily against Paris' back and she was petting his hair awkwardly. CC stood behind Isla, playing with her hair gently.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and glanced at the screen. It flashed;

**_Monday, 26_****_th_****_ November, 2012  
5:40pm  
Caller: Bianca E._**

I blanched slightly and raised the phone to my ear, "Hello?" Miss Evergreen seemed to be a little out of breath, "Hadley, someone broke into my office and some files are missing." That got my attention. Her office was on the top floor of a high security building and securely locked at all times, "What files?" I asked, my voice surprisingly calm, "Miss Kensington, Miss Milling and yours." I frowned, and felt eyes on me from the other people in the room, "Did you call the police?" I heard an affirming noise from the other end of the line.

Getting up, I started pacing, "I don't think there's much we can do, at least not until the police find something." There was silence for a while before Miss said, "I don't want any of you girls near the dance studio til we find the perp, understood? Stay with those boys of yours. And tell your parents. You could be in danger." I was a little shaken by her brash decision but agreed anyway. Hanging up, I turned to Isla and Paris, relaying the message quickly.

Isla and Paris looked horrified at the thought someone would take their files. The boys looked almost dangerous and Sammi looked worried, "Well, we'll have to be extra careful from now on girls." I warned them, "No going off on your own. Remember that old hunting rule?" They nodded and Paris spoke up, "Always be in a group of three." Sammi looked confused, "Why?" Isla slid off her stool, "Because," she said calmly, "If one of us gets hurt, one stays while another goes for help."

Understanding dawned on Sammi's face and I nodded at them, "Good. I want you to stick to that rule until this mess is sorted." They all nodded. I smiled at them, "Alright. Come on then, I'll take you home. See you tomorrow, boys. Sammi, you be careful too." Paris and Isla grabbed their things and followed me out the door. Reaching the car, we turned to wave at the group, gathered at the door.

Getting in, I pulled away from the curb and drove back into town, dropping Paris off first and then Isla. As each of them got out, I said to them, "Remember to tell your parents. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." They both nodded and I drove home steadily. As the traffic light turned green, I shifted gears and the car started to roll forward. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black Mercedes sedan shot across the intersection, almost colliding with the front of my truck.

I slammed on the brakes, thankful there was no one too close behind me. I pushed against the lurch of the car to avoid being choked by the seatbelt. As the Mercedes disappeared up the street, I crossed through the lights, and pulled over into an emergency bay until I stopped shaking. Taking deep breaths, I replayed the scene over in my head, relieved that I'd been alone. I didn't want to think of what could have happened if the girls were still with me, and I hadn't seen the other vehicle in time. Vaguely, I realized I'd violated the hunting rule being alone.

I jumped as my phone blared it's ringtone from the Bluetooth above my head, attached to the visor and snapped, "Answer." It connected the call and I suddenly heard, "Oh my god! Hadley, are you alright?!" I swore. It was Sammi and Jinxx. They must have been following me because I was alone in the car, "Where are you?" I asked them, checking in the rear-view mirror and seeing no one. Jinxx's voice came through the speaker, "We're nearly home, but we were behind you when you went through the lights."

I could hear Sammi freaking out next to him and sighed, "I'm fine guys, just a little shaken up. They didn't hit me. And no, I didn't see who it was." I knew the question died in their throats as I answered. I heard them sigh in relief and then order, "Get home. I'm calling Ryan and telling him." I groaned. That was the last thing I needed. After a quick agreement and goodbye, I pulled back onto the main road, cruising down the tarmac silently. I stewed over my excuse to Ryan as I pulled up and over the gutter, parking on my usual grass spot.

Our family had four cars; one huge SUV we kept in the garage for extended family, Dad's big ranger, Mom's little convertible and my truck. Shutting down the engine, I turned off the Bluetooth, grabbed my back and slid out of the driver's seat. Ryan was waiting in the doorway, looking murderous. I sighed and hung my head, knowing I'd get lectured about being careful. Instead, as I reached him, the dark look disappeared and he pulled me in to a bear hug.

"Hadley... Oh my god. I was so scared when Sammi called saying you'd nearly been hit. Are you ok?" He pushed me back to arms length and looked me over. I grabbed his left hand and said, "Ryan! Look I'm fine. I managed to see them and stop the truck. I'm a little shaken, but we're fine." My brother's head cocked to the side, confused, "We?" I giggled, "Me and the car, silly. Not even a scratch on the baby." Ryan rolled his eyes but let out a breathy laugh.

Pulling me inside, I was glad Mom wasn't home, but Dad was. He looked furious and rounded on us as soon as we were in the lounge. I shrunk behind Ryan, and tried to sneak up the stairs, "Just a minute, young lady. What's this I hear about you being in an accident?" I rolled my eyes, "Almost, Dad. I stopped in time. There isn't a single scratch on that car." Dad snapped, hand clenched, "The car? The_ CAR_?!" He roared, "I don't care about the bloody car! Come here!"

I crept forward, silently handing off my bag to Ryan and stood in front of my father. He was silent for a moment, before sweeping me up in a huge hug that almost broke my back, "I'm just glad _you're _ok. Cars can be replaced Hadley, daughters can't." I rubbed his back gently as he whispered, "I thought I'd lost you." _Oh great_, I thought, _now he's gonna make me cry_.

I stepped back a little and told him, "I'm ok Daddy, really, thanks to your instructor skills." I teased. He cracked a worn smile and I took it as permission to retreat for a shower. Grabbing my bag from Ryan, I bounded up the stairs, dumped my bag on my bed, and grabbed some sweats and underwear before slouching lazily to the bathroom. Undressing slowly, I assessed my sore shoulder, where the seatbelt cut in despite my attempt to reduce it. It wasn't bad, but it still hurt like hell.

Hopping in the shower, I stood under the hot water, letting all the stress and tension leave my body. After a vigorous hour-long shower, I dressed and headed downstairs. By now, Mom was home and she'd apparently heard the evening's events. _Oh lovely, _I thought sourly.

_Here we go again._

**.:~*~:.**

**A/N: ;_; I feel so bad for putting Hadley in that "accident", if you could even call it that. But then again, I did finally finish chapter 12. I think the next chapter will take a while so please be patient. I do have Christmas, then a vacation and then my birthday coming up, so I won't have a lot of time to write. I am extremely sorry about that. I will, however, try and get it updated as soon as I possibly can. Oh, and please let me know if anyone would like to read a collab roleplay my friend and I are doing. The characters are Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (AmazingPhil). If you don't know who these people are, then look them up on YouTube.**

**Ok that's it for now, guys!**

**_Outlaw xox_**


End file.
